Birds VS Monkeys 2
by Rapper the red macaw
Summary: Me second story. Mauro and the monkeys return for payback on Blu and his friends. Can the birds defeat the monkeys once again?


**Bird's VS Monkeys 2**

**Before I begin, here is a message to FelipeFrsag: **

**_"Do you have a problem with me? If so, is it because of my last story being short? _**

* * *

A beautiful sunshine had arose in the city of Rio De Janeiro; the place of magic and beauty. Somewhere among-st the market places of Rio's food industries, laid the samba club-home of the bird's known as: "Nico" and "Pedro".

Inside the club-multiple bird's were having the time's of their lives. Two blue macaws-Blu and Jewel-danced around in the center of the club. Blu twirled Jewel around in circles, to Jewel's enjoyment.

**_I wanna party_**  
**_I wanna samba_**  
**_I wanna party_**  
**_I wanna samba_**

**_I wanna party_**  
**_And live my life (my life)_**  
**_I wanna to party (party)_**  
**_And fly_**

**_Hey, imma fly, fly just like a bird_**  
**_(But i thought you were bird )_**  
**_Oh yeah, you're right,_**  
**_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (you got it)_**  
**_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)_**  
**_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)_**

**_Cause I just want to live my life, and party (hey)_**  
**_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (you got it)_**  
**_Been around the world and I want to live my life_**  
**_In Rio_**  
**_Cause in Rio_**  
**_Cause I Rio, realize_**

Blu and Jewel continued to dance in each-other's wings; spinning around together.

**_I wanna party (party)_**  
**_I wanna samba (party)_**  
**_I wanna party (party)_**  
**_(Both) And fly_**

**_I wanna samba (party)_**  
**_I wanna party (party)_**  
**_I wanna samba (party)_**

**_I'm that samba, samba_**  
**_Master, master, master_**  
**_Master, master_**

**_Who shouts out?_**  
**_I'mma get your blaster, blaster,_**  
**_Blaster, blaster, blaster_**  
**_You dance fast,_**  
**_But I dance faster, faster, faster_**  
**_Faster, faster_**

**_I wanna party (party)_**  
**_And live my life (my life)_**  
**_I want to party(party)_**  
**_(Both) And fly_**

**_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa_**

**_Hey hey hey hey hey_**

Blu twirled Jewel around towards him; they wrapper their wings around each other and spun around in circles. Blu launched her into the air and said: "Sing it, beautiful."

"With pleasure, Pet." replied Jewel. She flew into the air with joy and began to sing her lines.

**_Laya laya laya layaaaaaaa laya laya laya laya laya laya laya layaaaaaaaaaa_**

Blu could only watch Jewel in her beauty; her eyes, feathers, and voice, shined upon him.

Jewel finished her lines and landed down a couple of feet away. Blu smiled at Jewel; Jewel smiled back.

The blue macaws moved closer, closer, and closer until their bodies touched. The crowd cheered all around them, cheering the same lines:

**_Hey hey hey hey hey_**

Jewel moved her wings behind Blu's neck; Blu moved his wings around Jewel's back.

They moved their beaks closer-closer, and closer. Their beaks almost touched, when suddenly-the club curtains and blankets ripped open and dropped to the ground.

Jewel and Blu quickly released each-other and moved out to investigate.

The attackers of the club were none other than the monkeys. The same one's that tried to catch Blu and Jewel when they were chained-to-each-other-birds.

"Oh, not again." said Jewel in her thoughts.

The leader of the monkeys-Mauro, who wears a gold watch, a paperclip, and all kinda of jewelry. Mauro approached them with his arms folded. "Well, well, well. Remember me?"

"You again?" said Rafael, with his eyes half-closed.

"That's right, nose." said Mauro, as all of his henchmen moved in around them.

Blu, Jewel, and the others looked around at all of the marmosets. This time: there was twice as many.

"What do you want, Mauro?" asked Nico, adjusting his bottle-cap which he wears for a hat.

"Revenge!" Mauro spat, pointing a finger at them. "This time: we're ready."

"Mauro, just get out of here before we all kick your butts again." Jewel warned, with her wings folded.

Mauro chuckled in response and cracked his fingers and neck. "I do not think so, pretty-Girl. This time: we've got more back-up."

The birds all looked around them-Mauro was right: they were outnumbered.

Mauro jumped up in front of the others. "Now, after I'm done with you, birds: this club is mine."

"I don't think so, Mauro." said Blu, flying over on top of a crate, over-looking everyone. "Everyone, listen up: we're birds. We're not gonna go just because a stupid monkey tells us to."

"Yeah."

"He's right."

"We have a right to live free!" continued Blu.

"Yeah!"

"Now, what are we?!" asked Blu to the crowd on birds.

Everyone fell silent and merely looked at each-other.

A scarlet macaw raised his wing up to Blu. "Are we birds?"

Blu gave a -_- face, but decided to take that for an answer. "Yeah!"

"Alright!" a bird whooped, curing his wing like a fist and hitting the monkey besides him.

Every-other bird followed in suite and began to brawl with the monkeys. (Eye Of The Tiger begins to play.)

**_Rising up, back on the street_**  
**_Did my time, took my chances_**  
**_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_**  
**_Just a man and his will to survive _**

**_So many times it happens too fast_**  
**_You change your passion for glory_**  
**_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_**  
**_You must fight just to keep them alive_**

As the battle continued-Blu and Jewel were back-to-back, and kicking and punching the monkeys away.

**_It's the eye of the tiger_**  
**_It's the thrill of the fight_**  
**_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_**  
**_And the last known survivor_**  
**_Stalks his prey in the night_**  
**_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_**

Every bird and monkey continued to battle each-other, fighting one and another.

Blu began to look around studying every-one around the brawling area. There was: Nico and Pedro throwing cherries. Rafael whacking them away with his beak.

**_Face to face, out in the heat_**  
**_Hanging tough, staying hungry_**  
**_They stack the odds 'til we take to the street_**  
**_For the kill with the skill to survive_**

**_It's the eye of the tiger_**  
**_It's the thrill of the fight_**  
**_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_**  
**_And the last known survivor_**  
**_Stalks his prey in the night_**  
**_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_**

**_Rising up, straight to the top_**  
**_Had the guts, got the glory_**  
**_Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop_**  
**_Just a man and his will to survive_**

**_It's the eye of the tiger_**  
**_It's the thrill of the fight_**  
**_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_**  
**_And the last known survivor_**  
**_Stalks his prey in the night_**  
**_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_**

**_The eye of the tiger_**  
**_The eye of the tiger_**  
**_The eye of the tiger_**  
**_The eye of the tiger_**

The birds and monkeys retreated back to their positions, ready for another round.

Everyone was tired from the fighting.

Blu got in front of his friends and yelled: "Come on, everyone. Let's end this!"

"Hoora!" all the birds cheered, flying directly towards the group of monkeys.

"GET THEM!" Mauro bellowed, also charging towards the ground of birds

* * *

"Nice going, lovehawk." said Jewel, sitting at the bottom of a tree, tied up with rope.

"What? I thought we would've won." said Blu, who wall also tied to another tree, along with: Nico, Pedro, and Rafael.

"I didn't mind them taking the club, but did they have to tie us up?" said Nico, trying to wiggle himself free.

"Just shut up and find us a way out." said Jewel.

"Whatever you say, beautiful." replied Blu.

* * *

**That is my second stories to whom ever is reading. Any questions about this story: feel free to PM Me. **


End file.
